


A Dream is a wish your heart makes

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Hawaii, Love, Marriage, Romance, Wedding, elope, sap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You and Mark Sheppard have been dating for almost a yr. When he first came onto the show in season five you were instantly taken in by him. His handsome face, his charming ways, His adorable accent. there was something about him. even though you had already been apart of the SPN family, having come on in season 4 as Bobby singers long lost daughter, when ever he was around you got so nervous that you acted like a newbie yourself. ( a fact that got you teased alot) But when he asked you out on day two months later, you about died. Now here you were a little over a yr and you were head over heels in love. The Two of you tried to keep your relationship hush, hush. But there comes a time when you just have to let things fall where they may.





	A Dream is a wish your heart makes

**Author's Note:**

> I know Mark is married, but let's imagine shall we? oh and y/c=your character's name.

You had heard there was a new actor in town. A British man, who was to play the king of hell. But you had no idea the effect this new member was about to have on you. You stepped into the small room that was set up for the first reading, your phone in one hand, and a hot drink in the other. You were half asleep and flipping through facebook when you bumped into someone, spilling a bit of coffee. 

"Shit, I am so sorry." you said wiping your phone on your pant leg. 

"No harm done darling." a thick voice said. You looked up into deep brown eyes. The man looked down at you and smiled. For a moment you forgot how to talk, you just stood there starring at him as if you expected him to just disappear or something. 

"Don't mind her Mark, she always has her face in her phone. Never watches where she's going." Jared teased. 

"Like you're one to talk. You said embarrassed. He smiled a little harder. 

"Well I'm kind of glad she did, other wise I wouldn't have had the pleasure." He replied. 

"Mark this is y/n y/ln, our own y/c Singer. Y/n this is Mark Sheppard, the King of hell." Erik said walking up behind you. 

"Please to meet you." Mark said holding out his hand. You slipped your phone into your jean pocket and shook his hand, noticing the firm grip. 

"Pleasure is all mine." you managed to say. 

"Ok shall we get started?" someone called out. He jestured for you to go ahead, and you muttered a thank you and took your seat. Jared and Jensen sat on each side of you, while Mark, and Jim sat across from you. The rest of the seats were filled with writers, Bob singer, and Eric, or E.K as you called him. The reading went fairly well except for the fact that every time Mark talked you found your self in a trance. Missing at least half your ques. 

"So this is the lovely y/c I have heard so much about." Mark read. You paused getting lost in his brown eyes. Jared elbowed you slightly snapping you back to reality. 

"We need to talk." you said in character, as you glanced back at the script in front of you.

"You went to all this trouble just to talk to me? I'm flattered." he purred. 

"Cut the crap. I know what you are, and I want to make a deal." you read, forcing yourself not to look at him. 

"A deal, and what kind of deal would you want from me?" he asked amused, already knowing what you were going to ask. 

"My soul, for my dad's" you say stiffly. 

"Why on Earth would I need that deal? I already have your fathers, his soul for his legs." He says. 

"Because wouldn't you rather have a young soul, then the soul of some old hick?" you said tossing Crowley's words back at him. 

"A soul is a soul, be it young or old." He said sounding bored. You let your voice quiver slightly to show the importance of what you were wanting. 

"Look there must be something. I'll do anything, but you have to tear up the contract you have with my father." you say. 

"seeing as how I own all the cards, I don't have to do anything." he said annoyed. "But I tell you what. you get the Winchesters to lay off my back, and I might consider trading your soul for your fathers." He says. 

"Fine, done." you say. 

"Plusss." he purred again. 

"Plus?" you ask nervously. 

"Plus, if I ask something of you, you do it with out question. You agree to these terms and I'll be more than happy to let your father out of his deal." he tells you. 

"Like what?" you ask. Mark Shrugged. 

"That's for me to know and you to find out. But if you don't do what I ask, or try to weasel you way out of it, then I not only get your soul, But the great Bobby singers as well. Do we have a deal?" he asks. You hesitated then took a deep breath.

"Fine, what ever, Let's just do this already." you say. 

"And that's where you two kiss to sign the deal. Nice read through everyone. Be sure to get your beauty rest folks, see you bright and early tomorrow." E.K said. "Mark can I talk to you a second?" You watched as he and Mark moved to the other side of the room, and other's slowly made their way out. 

"What is with you today?" Jared asked. You looked up at him, then rose.

"I don't know what you're talking about." you said heading out him and Jensen on your heels. 

"Yes you do, you never miss your ques that much." Jensen said. 

"What you've never had an off day?" you snarled. The two looked at you taken aback a bit. 

"Well sure but.... Are you positive your ok?" Jensen asked, eyeing you

"Yeah, sorry I'm fine, just tired and hungry." you muttered "See you guys tomorrow." you turned and hurried toward the exit, feeling them watching you. 

"Jeez y/n, get it together. You're acting like some kind of weirdo high schooler" you whispered to yourself. But for what ever reason you just couldn't get him out of your head for the rest of the day.

The next morning you were jittery as hell. Maybe it was partially because you had hardly been able to sleep. But when you saw Mark sitting in the makeup chair as you made your way in you knew that it was way more than that. 

Mark 

I smiled when I saw her come in. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her all night. Why I wasn't sure. There was just something about her that I just wanted to get to know better. She saw me and then stopped in her tracks, she looked as if she was about to make a U-turn and head the way she had just came from. 

"Good morning y/n" I called out. Maybe just a little louder than I had meant to. 

"Oh, Hey Mark. How are you?" she asked taking the seat next to me. 

"I'm good. And you?" I asked.

"Good." she said. She leaned her head back into the chair and closed her eyes. I wanted to say more, what I didn't have a clue. So Instead I just sat there and let the makeup artist do her thing. When I was done, I was a little disappointed that I didn't have a reason to walk out with her. 

"Well see you on set." I said awkwardly. 

"You too." she said with a small smile. I held in the sigh that was aching to come out, and headed toward my trailer. My P.A. Toby something hurried up beside me.

"Hey Mark." he said. 

"Hey." I replied my mind clearly on something else. 

"So, um you have done the hair and make up thing, I'm here to escort you to wardrobe." he tells me. I glance at him and give a small nod. As we hustled along he rambled my schedule at me. 

 

"Toby right?" I asked. He stopped in mid sentence, and looked at me expectantly 

"Yep, that's me." He said. 

"Um, so what can you tell me about my co stars?" I ask

"Oh they're all great. Jensen and Jared can be a bit rambunctious if they get bored, but you'll find that out soon enough. And Jim is pretty laid back." he said as we made our way into the wardrobe. 

"And y/n?" I ask trying not to sound to interested. 

 

"Y/n's great. One of the sweetest people I have had the pleasure to work with. And funny as hell, she can give the others a run for their money let me tell you." he says. I gave a small nod. 

"She married?" I ask. I knew by his silence that it was an odd thing to say, but the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. 

"No. She actually just came out of a relationship a couple of months ago. Why?" he asked. I shrugged. 

"No reason. just like to know my co stars that's all." I said as I hurried away before he could ask anymore questions. 

 

2 hrs later. 

You stand on your mark nervous. You always got nervous when it came time to tape, even if you had been doing this a yr now. Jensen and Jared stood infront of you. The Impala parked infront of a green screen. 

 

"A Deal is a Deal, scene 2 take 1.." The clicker snapped and you took a deep breath. 

"And action." Rob called out. 

"So why in the hell did you want to meet way out here?" Jensen asked. 

"I just did. Look we have to do something for my dad, we can't let him go out like this." You said kicking at the ground. 

"We agree y/cn, but there's not a demon out there that wants to go against this Crowley." Jared says. 

"Yeah I know, so I was thinking. Go to the source." you replied. 

"Tried that, he won't budge." Jensen said leaning against the Impala. 

"Maybe not with you, but maybe he'll listen to me." you say looking up at him sadly. He stood up straight. 

"You just stay the hell away from him." Jensen warned. 

"I can take care of myself Dean." you say defensively 

"I know that, You think I don't know that?" He snarled. "But this isn't a vampire, or wolf your dealing with. This Crowley is a conniving slime ball Demon. Shit he's the king of hell!" Jensen growled. 

"Yeah well you may have been ok with losing your dad this way, but by God I'm not." you grimaced as soon as the words were out of your mouth. 

"y/n Bobby is like a father to us too." Jared said. You looked at him awkwardly. 

"Did you just say my name?" you asked finally. 

"Did I?" he asked Jensen, who nodded with a smile. 

"Shit sorry." Jared replied. There was a small chuckle. 

"Still rolling." Bob called out. Jared took a deep breath. 

"y/c Bobby is like a father to us too." He said. 

"Maybe so, But he's Actually MY father. And I haven't gotten as much time with him as you have. So excuse me if I want to go beyond the call of duty to save his ass." You say. You turn and suddenly you find your self falling. you reach out for anything and manage to catch the trunk of the car before you went down. 

"Maybe you should learn to tie your shoe before you go off fighting demons." Jensen joked. You tried not to laugh as you looked back at him. 

"Why don't you bite me?" you replied with a half annoyed half amused attitude. He raised an eyebrow at you. 

"Don't mind if I do." he grabbed your wrist and pretended to place his teeth into your neck as you playfully slapped at his shoulder. 

"Hey save some for me." Jared said coming at the other side of you. You squeeled and tried to push them both away. 

"Cut! Lets take a break everyone, 20 minutes." Bob called out. 

"You guys are ass holes." you laughed as you steadied your self. 

You walked away and headed toward the food table. 

"Seems like you all have a lot of fun around here." You turn with a piece of fruit half way to your lips, to stare into the face of Mark. You quickly set it down. 

"Yeah, it's like summer camp around here half the time." you reply. 

"Hey Mark we're running a little behind if you want to go back to your trailer we will send someone for you." Bob said walking up to the two of you. 

"I think I'll just hang out here and watch if that's alright?" he asked still looking at you. Bob shrugged. 

"Soot yourself." he says walking away. 

"You looked great by the way." Mark said. You felt yourself blush a bit. 

"Thanks." you said as Kim the make up girl approached you. 

"y/n can I steal you away for a touch up?" She asked. 

"Sure. See you later." you say following her. 

"Yeah, later." Mark said with just a hint of diapointment in his voice. 

 

"


End file.
